Ma Récompense!
by Blue Nessae
Summary: Un très très court one-shot sur un perso peu utilisé non, rassurez-vous, vous n'aurez pas besoin de perdre du temps en allant voir, je vous le dis ici! ;-p : Peter Pettigrow! Sa vision des choses à la fin du tome trois encore valable pour les autres


Hello toi! Voici un tout tiot texte sur Peter Pettigrow. Mais, bah où que tu vas? Naaan, reviens! Il est tout court! Allez, lis-le, pour la peine, je te fais les chibi-yeux! Nessae avec les yeux tout humides et suppliants qui disent: "Au secou- ours! J'ai besoin d'amour..."  
  
Bon, sinon, pour information, Peter n'est pas à moi, et de toute façon, j'en voudrais pas même si on me le donnait. Sauf si on me file Sevy ou Lucius en prime! Mouaaaah! Je-veux-les-deux!!!  
  
MA RÉCOMPENSE!  
  
La douleur explose à nouveau dans tout mon corps. Je me mords les lèvres pour ne pas crier: il aime ça. Le cri de ses victimes lui donne la mesure de sa puissance. Bien sûr, je ne résiste pas longtemps. Mais j'ai tenu suffisamment pour qu'il se désintéresse de moi et de la souffrance qu'il m'inflige.  
  
On me prétend idiot. Je ne pense pas l'être: je sais trop bien comment obtenir les bonnes grâces des puissants. C'est la seule chose que j'ai jamais su faire, d'ailleurs; même si les fréquenter comporte quelques... inconvénients. Je me relève, mes jambes flageolent. Autour de moi, l'assemblée des mangemorts fait semblant de m'ignorer. Évidemment, il n'en est rien. Ils m'observent par en dessous, lâchement, masqués par leurs cagoules. Oh, je sais, je suis mal placé pour critiquer la lâcheté des autres. On a pas le droit de s'en plaindre, ni de la traîtrise que l'on pourrait un jour connaître, quand on s'appelle Peter Pettigrow.  
  
Mon maître est passé à un autre sujet. Il n'a plus vraiment de plaisir à me torturer, il me connaît trop bien. Ses serviteurs respirent. Pour un peu, je les entendrais penser: « Il s'est défoulé un bon coup sur l'autre boule de graisse manchote. Si nous ne l'énervons pas, il ne recommencera pas de sitôt. Et avec un peu de chance, ce ne sera pas moi. »  
  
Je les dégoûte tous. Le vermisseau, l'animal rampant qui est allé chercher une abomination dont ils se pensaient débarrassés. Surprise, messieurs! Vous ne vous en tirerez pas si facilement. Moi, j'ai sacrifié un doigt, puis mon poing tout entier et même un morceau de mon bras pour l'avoir fidèlement servi. Ne me croyez donc pas plus vil que vous l'êtes, non; nous sommes tous pareils, tous égaux en bassesse et en abjection à ce petit jeu de la soumission plus ou moins forcée. Mais la récompense sera de taille lorsque notre seigneur régira le monde. Comme dit le proverbe, mieux vaut servir le diable qu'être sur sa route. Une place au soleil, quant bien même il ne serait plus qu'un trou noir froid et engloutissant tout sur son passage, de l'argent et une miette d'un pouvoir infini, de quoi peut rêver de mieux quelqu'un comme moi, sans talent et sans position? Sans même une vie officielle...  
  
Au moins suis-je encore en vie. Ah, tu me pensais faible et stupide, n'est-ce pas, James? Pour les Maraudeurs, j'étais le quatrième, le dernier, cinquième roue du carrosse. « Mais pourquoi s'encombrer de ce geignard? » Ce sont tes propres mots, je crois, Sirius? Et ce très cher James de rétorquer: « Il nous est fidèle, Sirius. Peter est un bon ami qui nous a souvent sorti des mauvais coups, comme cette fois-là... Tu t'en souviens, Sirius? » Et Sirius, comme le bon chien qu'il est, acquiesçait. Et Peter, comme le toutou fidèle qu'il était censé être, secouait lui aussi sa bonne grosse tête un peu niaise. Brave Peter. Seul Remus, bien qu'il ait commis la même erreur que vous, paraissait nourrir quelques doutes à mon encontre. L'instinct du loup-garou, je présume. Mais il me pensait trop couard pour oser me frotter au pouvoir incandescent et à celui qui le possède. « L'esprit d'un loup-garou est insondable. » De même que ta bêtise, Rogue.  
  
Et c'est moi l'imbécile! Tu avais tout, pauvre andouille. Tout. Le pouvoir, l'intelligence et la confiance du maître. Et tu as sacrifié tout cela pour quoi? Pour un idéal, pour un rêve, une fumisterie. Car le maître connaît ta trahison, Rogue. Rien ne lui échappe, il est omniscient. Enfin, il désire qu'on le croit ainsi. Mais je connais les failles, les défauts par où je pourrais m'échapper si ça tourne mal. Si... Si par malheur... Non, j'ai trop donné. J'ai parié gros sur le mauvais cheval, mais après un séjour aux écuries, il est revenu, plus puissant que jamais. Ses manœuvres seront couronnées de succès. Il le faut.  
  
Je suis descendu plus bas que terre pour survivre. J'ai perdu ma main droite et ma vie, je me suis compromis, j'ai tué et trahi. J'ai troqué la vie de mon meilleur ami et celle de sa femme contre la promesse tacite d'un lendemain plus facile, fait de luxe et de volupté, et je dois à leur propre fils d'être toujours vivant. Mon existence est une insulte à la face du monde. Chaque matin, je suis étonné de me réveiller. Chaque nuit, je m'endors en espérant qu'elle mette fin aux remords et aux souffrances. Condamné à avancer pieds nus sur un parterre d'épines, je ne peux plus faire marche arrière. Je suis maudit. L'œil me poursuit sans relâche. Je ne connais aucun instant de repos. J'étouffe quand je reste seul dans les ombres qui m'entourent. Les joies et les plaisirs que le maître me doit, il n'y a qu'eux qui puissent assoupir un temps ma conscience. Je crois... J'espère... Non. Cela sera.  
  
IL FAUT QUE J'OBTIENNE MA RÉCOMPENSE!  
  
Nyaaahahahahahahahaaaaah! Il est mauvais, il est méchant, il est odieux, il est... ah noan, pas divin! Enfin bref, perso, j'ai toujours trouvé que Peter Pettigrow constituait un personnage à la personnalité intéressante, mais j'avoue que j'aurais énormément de mal à le mettre en scène dans une fanfic rien qu'à lui. Petter Pettigrow, le défi de fanfiction.net? Et toi, es-tu prêt à le relever? A toi de jouer!  
  
(et pour cela, il suffit d'appuyer sur le bouton en bas à gauche, oui, là dans le coin. Si vous jouez, vous aurez peut-être la chance de gagner la reconnaissance de l'auteur. :D Qui c'est qu'a dit: "Oh bah c'est que ça? Je me tire alors."?! èé )  
  
See you soon! ;-p 


End file.
